


Innocence Lost

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Inspired by TastesLikeCream's fic Innocence Lost. We see the beginning of what seems to be an innocent relationship.





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairsinmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Innocence Lost (On Hiatus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883971) by [rarepairsinmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup). 



> YO! This is for Taytay. I love her bunches and this is for her. Is it wrong? Probably. Am I going to hell? Certainly but at this point it's go big or go home, right?


End file.
